voltron_rise_of_the_division_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Voltron - Rise Of The Division RP Wiki
The Format and colors of this wiki are made by Cønclusion,as well as the coding and content on this page. WELCOME Emptiness. That was all you felt around you, as no oxygen dared to enter outer space. The gravelly, rock solid dirt crunched beneath your boots. Even heavily-equipped, specially trained space explorers could sometimes feel the environment through their armor. "We've finally succeeded! We're on Kerberos!" grinned your brother, Jack. "Isn't this awesome? Humans have finally landed on Kerberos! We're avenging the pilots who formerly failed to do this!" Your father was collecting ice samples, a radiant gleam in his eyes even seen behind his helmet. Jack started whooping victoriously and was now prancing about Kerberos, kicking gravelly chunks of dirt as he moonwalked. "Why so serious?" your father chuckled. "We've just explored a foreign planet! Nothing could go wrong!" Sighing, you gaze up into the stars, which now seemed closer than ever. You spotted Canis Majoris, one of the largest known stars, at a distance hovering beside some other unknown stars. A blast of blazing light - a meteor, perhaps - was crashing away from it facing you. Shivering, you hoped the meteor wouldn't reach you any time soon. It looked like it was progressing awfully fast. Without warning, a deafening roar shook Kerberos, shattering pieces of the terrain the instant it was released. You and your fellow explorers whipped around and gawked at the surreal sighting before you. A galra ship. It looked almost identical to the Galra Empire's prison ships, but instead had more modern features and a massive "R" engraved beneath it. "Get back to the ship! Run!" you cried, shoving your father and brother towards the ship. You cast one final glance back at the galra technology before darting after your family, fighting the lack of gravity with force you never knew you had. By the time you reached the ship it was too late. Your father and brother were boarding and locking down the ship as a scorching hot magnetic energy pulled you upwards and into the underbelly of the galra ship. It was a long time before you escaped the Galra Rebellion - a year, to be exact. Eventually the legendary paladins of Voltron, a robotic beast made up of 5 robotic lions, rescued you. They later explained to you that the Galra Rebellion was a group of surviving galra who strongly believed in avenging the fallen Galra Empire. They would stop at nothing to obtain Voltron, even if it meant destroying it first. Pidge, paladin of the green lion, discovered that there were multiple Voltrons and all their forces combined would be needed to conquer the Galra Rebellion. The paladins chose you to become a paladin of one of the alternate Voltrons. INFORMATION Voltron - Rise Of The Division is a fan-based roleplay wiki. Users should feel free to explore and create their own characters or choose from a set of official ones. Roleplay will be held on blog posts and threads concerning the location of the characters in roleplay. For example, if one character wanted to go to the Castle of Lions they would roleplay under that post/thread. If they wanted to move, per say, they'd most likely exclaim, "I'll be on Kerberos. Catch you there!" and roleplay under the Kerberos post/thread. VROTD is partially based off of Voltron - Legendary Defender, an original Netflix and Dreamworks series. All copyright of the canon details in this roleplay goes to those two companies and their participants. The storyline of VROTD is completely original, though it may include some canon characters. All copyright of the storyline goes to Conclusion and IvoryFlight, Conclusion for providing details and numbers and IvoryFlight for coming up with the main plot. Reuse of this plot will be reported to administrators and will absolutely not be tolerated without proper permission. STAFF ROLEPLAY INFO If you'd like to roleplay your post should be in this format (with your own details, of course): Shiro - Regent Voltron Insert message here. (Example: Shiro balled his fists and began to hack at the punching bags in the sparring room. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck and he let out an angry holler - the bag still didn't quiver as he attacked it. Without warning, the alarm blared and Shiro dashed off to his lion to mount it. Danger was near. If you wnat to roleplay go on one of the discussions herehttp://voltron-rise-of-the-division-rp.wikia.com/d/f?sort=latest%7Chere according to your faction. If you want to join, ask a staff member for the form. THANK YOU Thank you for joining this wiki! If you need any assistance please do not hesitate to ask a staff member. We love our community and will see to it that it thrives strong! Credit for coding and content goes to Cønclusion. Category:Browse